Lady Marmalade
by FriendlyScientist
Summary: Los exjugadores de Teiko se enteraron que Kagami no era bueno tolerando el alcohol cuando vieron que este se había terminado media botella de vodka y había empezado a bailar y cantar frente ellos sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza pasando por su rostro. ¿Y cuál era la dichosa canción? Nada más y nada menos que Lady Marmalade. / Gom x Kagami, lemon.


**Hooooolaaaaaaa. -Grita de emoción-.**

 **Les traigo esto como agradecimiento por ser grandes lectoras y personas, blah blah. -Corazón-.**

 **¿Recuerdan el primer fic de mi otro proyecto "¡Todos para uno!"? sí, ese que había dejado a medias porque no había terminado, lol. ¿Pues que creen? Aquí está. :DD**

 **Bueno, ya, no las distraigo y las dejo leer en paz, para que puedan darme sus comentarios y eso. u v u**

 **Adv: Lemon, pwp (Porn without plot, algo), leves fetiches, gang-bang, etc. (esto es como clasificación M+, no miento, es lo más hard que he escrito en mi vida(?).)**

 **Disclaimer: Si Knb fuera mío... Kuroko no sería uke. ene**

* * *

Los exjugadores de Teiko se enteraron que Kagami no era bueno tolerando el alcohol cuando vieron que este se había terminado media botella de vodka y había empezado a bailar y cantar frente ellos sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza pasando por su rostro. ¿Y cuál era la dichosa canción? Nada más y nada menos que _Lady Marmalade_. Los chicos de la Generación de los Milagros sabían que el pelirrojo cantaba –pues algunas veces lo habían escuchado cantar o tararear ciertas canciones y juraban que su voz era la de un ángel mientras lo hacía–, también sabían que hablaba el inglés fluido ya que venía de los Estados Unidos. Lo que no sabían era que bailaba y es que, _joder_ , mover sus caderas de esa forma tan lasciva y sensual _debería_ ser un pecado.

En cuanto a Kagami, su cerebro se encontraba tan intoxicado por el alcohol que ni siquiera le importaba lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, tan sólo se concentraba en deslizar el cuerpo al ritmo de la música mientras escuchaba el " _Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_ " de la introducción.

La letra pronto se escuchó y con ello, la voz del pelirrojo mientras seguía la letra:

– _He met Marmalade down in Old Moulin Rouge_

 _'Strutting her stuff on the street._ –Cantó mientras movía los hombros al ritmo de la música. Todos los jugadores en ese momento se quedaron callados, observando los sugerentes movimientos del tigre. – _She said hello, hey Joe_

 _'You wanna give it a go, oh._

–No sé ustedes, pero yo sí quiero…–Les comentó Aomine en voz baja, mientras observaba como el chico frente a ellos les dirigía la mirada a cada uno, sin excepción.

Justo cuando empezaba la parte del coro, Kagami comenzó a imitar los pasos del video original sólo que a él le salían mucho más… _Sensuales_. Al menos eso era lo que los jóvenes ahí presentes pensaban; tampoco podían evitarlo, eran unos adolescentes hormonados y profundamente enamorados del tigre frente a ellos, la mitad de ellos estaba conteniendo el aliento, mientras que otro –como Akashi y Midorima– trataban de pretender seriedad. Sin embargo su seriedad no duró mucho cuando vieron que Taiga de pronto había bajado hasta el suelo, colocando sus piernas de lado y las abría frente a ellos, como si los estuviera invitando. Al levantarse simplemente siguió moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, dejando a los chicos frente a él casi babeando.

Los exjugadores de Teiko sabían perfectamente lo que sentían por el Tigre, nadie tenía que recordárselos; pero eso era demasiado para ellos, era una tortura. Estaban viendo al chico que les gusta moviéndose, bailando sugerentemente y cantando una canción que no se alejaba mucho de lo que ellos querían hacer con él.

– _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?_ –Todos se mordieron los labios y abrieron los ojos como platos cuando las manos del pelirrojo frente a ellos los señalaron y luego a sí mismo. Quizá la mayoría de ellos no supieran francés, pero el significado de esa oración no era difícil de descifrar; como si no hubiera sido suficiente para ellos, la frase se repetía dos veces en esa parte de la canción: – _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?_

Kise no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro en cuanto escuchó al chico de ojos borgoña cantar esa parte de la canción, en la tez de Midorima apareció un ligero sonrojo y desvió un tanto la mirada, Akashi alzó una ceja y formó una media sonrisa casi invisible. En el caso de Murasakibara, este sólo sonrió perezosamente y murmuró un ' _Apuesto a que Kaga-chin es dulce'_ , mientras que Aomine se mordía el labio observando al pelirrojo, tratando de contener sus ganas de saltar encima de este. Kuroko también estaba ahí, silencioso, grabando en su mente todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su luz.

– _He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up._

' _Boy drank all that magnolia wine._ –Cantó mientras se acercaba a Akashi, pavonéandose mientras movía las caderas y le tomaba la mano con la cual este sostenía su copa, cuyo líquido casi cae al suelo –ya que el emperador estaba más concentrado en el chico frente a él que en los movimientos de su muñeca– de no ser porque Taiga se agachó y lo lamió antes de que lo hiciera. Aomine soltó una risita cuando se percató del leve sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del de cabello rubí. – _On her black satin sheets_  
 _'Is where he started to freak, yeah_

Cambió rápidamente su vista hacia Murasakibara e hizo que este le mirara, poniendo una mano en su cabeza y empezaba a bailar al ritmo de los coros, al terminar estos se alejó y miró directamente hacia su sombra, haciendo un gesto con el dedo ' _Ven_ '. Kuroko sabía que el gesto era dirigido a todos ellos, pero no podía evitar que su corazón saltara con ello.

– _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?_ –Repitió esa parte, mientras cerraba los ojos y mostraba una sonrisa, como si se estuviera burlando de ellos -sólo un poco– _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?_

Mientras sonaba la parte del rap en la canción, Kagami se dedicó a no dejar que ninguno de los chicos desviara la vista de él, al fin y al cabo eran sus _novios_ los que lo estaban observando en ese momento, ¿sus ropas? Esas se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo, a excepción de sus pantalones y el chaleco que le había quitado al moreno para ponérselo él. Se sentía bien, moverse frente a las miradas hambrientas de los otros, sudar, _el alcohol_ , todo se sentía demasiado bien.

El rap terminó, pero no la canción ni su 'presentación'. Por lo que él siguió moviendo las caderas en cuanto el compás de la música cambio un poco.

– _Marmalade, Lady Marmalade._ –Tenía sus manos recorriendo de su cabello a su cuello, bajando por su pecho y posteriormente a su cintura. – _Marmalade…_

' _Hey, hey, heeey!_

– _Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth_ –Se recorrió el brazo lentamente con la mano contraria. – _Color of cafe au lait…_

–Justo como tu color de piel, Taiga.–Susurró Akashi, mientras lo veía fascinado.

–… Pero más dulce. –El gigante se lamió los labios con gula, quería al tigre ya, pero no interrumpiría su 'presentación', después de todo… No siempre podías ver a tu pareja haciendo esa clase de bailes sensuales frente tuyo, mucho menos si era Taiga.

– _Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried._ –Volteó a ver a Aomine y este le dirigió una sonrisa ladina.

–Está bien, me tienes. –Le habló mientras se levantaba de su lugar para acercarse hasta a él y tomarle de las caderas. Inmediatamente después de eso, Kagami puso sus manos sobre las de Aomine, haciendo que este le acompañara en su vaivén de caderas.

–¡Aominecchi! ¡Eso no es justo! –Gimoteó Kise mientras observaba a los otros bailar así, él quería hacer lo mismo.

–Silencio, Kise-kun…–Susurró Kuroko a su lado, mientras seguía observando a los chicos moverse así. Lo que había comenzado como una simple noche de diversión y alcohol había terminado en algo parecido a un striptease de parte de su novio y vaya que lo agradecía.

Todos se quedaron callados en cuanto observaron a Kagami jalar frente a él a Midorima, haciendo que este también participara en el baile. Le quitó los lentes y le recorrió los hombros con las manos mientras cantaba.

– _More, more, more!_ –Su rostro era algo digno de recordar, se notaba el esfuerzo por cantar, pero también se notaba que su rostro era de completo placer de tener a todos sus _novios_ prestándole absoluta atención a él. – _Now he's back home doing nine to five…_

–Bakagami, qué dices, salimos a las siete…–Rió el moreno detrás de él, Kagami le jaló suavemente el cabello con una mano, haciendo que este se pegara más a él. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se dejó que Midorima se apartara, y no es como si este quisiera hacerlo tampoco. Estaba literalmente siendo aplastado entre ambos cuerpos y no le importaba para nada.

– _Living a gray flannel life…_ –Hizo que Shintaro le mirara fijamente y se acercó a sus labios, rspirando sobre estos para luego alejarse, dejándolo con esas ganas de un húmedo beso. – _But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep._

' _More, more more!_

Durante el coro, separó a ambos chicos de su cuerpo, quienes, resignados se fueron a sentar. Midorima lo primero que hizo fue ponerse los lentes, pues sin ellos no podía ver nada.

– _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?_ –Mientras cantaba, lanzó el cuerpo hacia el suelo, quedando este formando una perfecta "L", curvó la espalda y alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar a los chicos, haciendo el gesto de 'Ven' con un dedo. – _Voulez-vous coucher aver moi ?_

' _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?_

Al final, Kagami estaba contoneando sus caderas y moviendo los hombros al ritmo de la música como al principio. La Generación de los Milagros simplemente lo observaban con deseo.

– _Creole Lady Marmalade._ –La canción cesó con Taiga señalándolos con el dedo mientras cantaba la última nota.

Al terminar su show, ni siquiera tuvo que esperar reacción de los chicos, pues todos se habían levantado para acercarse a él, mirándolo como leones hambrientos. Hambrientos por _él_.

–Bueno, no estamos aquí por nada... Y aseguro que tú no nos bailaste por nada, ¿o sí? _Kagami._ –Comentó Aomine y, a pesar de que nadie más dijo nada, todos estaban completamente de acuerdo con él.

Murasakibara fue el primero en hacer un movimiento sobre él, retirándole el chaleco de encima; después le siguió Kise que empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones para posteriormente quitárselos. Aomine y Midorima se dedicaban ahora a jugar con sus pezones mientras que Kuroko comenzaba a lamerle el cuello. ¿Y Akashi, dirán? Akashi se estaba encargando de hacerle tocar las puertas del cielo mientras compartía un beso húmedo con él. Y es que el tigre no podía esperar que esos adolescentes hormonados se quedaran quietos después de lo que él mismo acababa de hacer y... ¿Para qué mentir? Le encantaba, él también era un adolescente hormonado después de todo.

– _It's so hot..._ –Gimió sensualmente en inglés, separándose un momento de la boca del heterocromático al sentir como Murasakibara comenzaba a presionar su enorme erección contra sus glúteos. Kagami pegó su espalda al del más alto; se sentía necesitado, y no es que fuera una puta o algo parecido, pero le encantaba tener sexo -o hacer el amor, dependiendo de la situación- con esos chicos, pues todos tenían técnicas diferentes y, sin embargo, todos sabían como hacerlo tocar las estrellas con ellas.

Justo en el momento en el que se volvió a distraer, Kise sacó su ropa interior y sopló sobre la punta de su falo, provocando que le temblaran las piernas. Todos ellos sabían lo extremadamente sensible que era Kagami en esas zonas que ahora se encontraban estimulando -aunque en realidad había una más que nadie había tocado aún, pero lo dejarían sufrir... Un rato más-, por lo que continuaban con insistencia, buscando sacar esos lindos y, a la vez, eróticos gemidos de su garganta. Midorima mordió con fuerza uno de sus pezones, arrancando un agudo grito de placer desde lo más profundo de Kagami; todos ellos se preguntaban cómo un chico de un metro noventa podía parecer lindo, lascivo y _sexy_ todo al mismo tiempo.

Sin previo aviso, Murasakibara se había agachado, separando con sus manos las nalgas del pelirrojo sólo para empezar a lamerle con maestría mientras que, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, al mismo tiempo Kise se dedicaba a chupar su endurecido pene, el cual ya empezaba a chorrear un poco de presemen por las sensaciones placenteras que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo. Akashi y Kuroko cambiaban de lugares continuamente, por lo cual su boca estaba siempre ocupada.

– _Ahm... ¡Sí!_ –Gemía incontrolablemente en medio de los besos; las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran demasiadas: Atsushi lamiéndolo como si la vida se le fuese en ello, Ryouta metiendo toda su erección en su boca, Shintarou y Daiki chupando sus pezones como si fuesen tan sólo unos niños pequeños -a veces que hicieran eso le daba ternura, constaba decir- y por último Tetsuya y Seijuro turnándose para besarle, ¿había algo mejor que eso? _No_ , porque no todos tienen seis sensuales muchachos cumpliendo todas sus fantasías sexuales.

De repente, en su calentón, Kagami se dio cuenta de algo.

–No están siendo... Justos...–Gimoteó haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver con la confusión dibujada en su rostro.–¡Siguen vestidos!–Se quejó haciendo un leve puchero que a los ojos de los otros se vio demasiado tierno.

Los exjugadores de Teiko soltaron una risita. En eso Kuroko habló:–¿Deberíamos ser más justos, _Kagami_?

El nombrado se estremeció, amaba lo hablador que era Kuroko en el sexo, a pesar de ser una persona normalmente callada, además de que también amaba cuando lo llamaba sin el honorífico "kun" después de su nombre; aunque sentía un poco de lástima de que no le hubiera llamado "Taiga-kun", como de vez en cuando solía decirle, que le llamara sin honoríficos ya era algo. Justo después de eso, toda la Generación de los Milagros se encontraba deshaciéndose de sus camisas, para posteriormente arrojarlas -algunos con gracia, como Akashi y Kise, otros con más rudeza, como Aomine y Murasakibara- sobre el sillón en la sala del Tigre porque, sí, entre toda su calentura y el alcohol, ni siquiera habían pensado en ir al cuarto.

Querían al pelirrojo y lo querían _ya_.

Al terminar de quitarse las camisas voltearon a ver al pelirrojo que los miraba con una mezcla de lujuria, pasión y amor en sus ojos; él también los quería ya.

Esta vez, el primero en hacer un movimiento fue Midorima, acercándose rápidamente al diez de Seirin para posar dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios. El pelirrojo, no esperando órdenes de parte del joven con cabellos esmeralda, comenzó a chupar sus dedos con esmero, como si lo que se encontrara en su boca en ese momento fuese _otra cosa_. Mientras tanto, los demás jugadores a su alrededor, volvían a acercarse para poder tocarle diferentes partes de su cuerpo, algunos deshaciéndose de las prendas que quedaban de paso. Lentamente dirigieron al diez de Seirin al sillón de su sala, pues así tendrían un lugar dónde recargarse cuando estuvieran listos para tomar al tigre -o más bien cuando el tigre estuviera listo de tomarlos _a todos_ -, por lo menos ya sabían cuales eran las posiciones adecuadas y menos incómodas para el tigre al hacerlo en el sillón, pues ya varias veces les había pasado lo mismo -actualmente, ninguna parte del departamento del pelirrojo era 'virgen'-. Al finalmente tener contacto con el mullido mueble lo pusieron a cuatro contra este y continuaron con sus caricias.

Justo cuando Aomine estaba dispuesto a meter uno de sus dedos en su entrada una mano lo palmeó para quitarlo de su camino; Midorima frotó sus dedos en la entrada del pelirrojo antes de hundirlos por completo dentro de esta. Kagami gritó, placer e incomodidad se acumularon en su cuerpo dando paso a una sensación extraña. Sabía, por experiencia, que si no llegaba a relajarse no lo llegaría a disfrutar, pero es que era muy difícil, esa cavidad no era para meter cosas y-... De pronto sintió como los dedos del escolta de Shuutoku tocaron su próstata, haciendo que su espalda se arquease de placer.

– _Oh, yes!_... _Ahí, Midorima, ¡ahí!_ –El nombrado se estaba conteniendo para no saltar y embestir al tigre frente a él salvajemente y es que no sería tan difícil de hacer si su entrada no se contrajera de esa forma tan _deliciosa_ al rededor de sus dedos, haciendo que deseara meter su miembro erecto en ese mismo momento dentro de las estrechas y cálidas paredes del pelirrojo.

–Ka-... Kagami... No aprietes tanto o me será difícil prepararte...–Su voz tembló un poco al hablar. Su miembro dolía y palpitaba dentro del pantalón que, aunque normalmente era cómodo, ahora era bastante estorboso.

–N-No puedo... _Ah_... _Midorima_...–Todos los chicos acomodados al rededor de él, gruñeron celosos al escuchar al pelirrojo gemir únicamente el nombre del _megane_.

–¿Con estas estás, Kagami?... Entonces haré que sea mi nombre el único que recuerdes esta noche.–Agachándose lo suficiente, el as de Too comenzó a lamer el pene del pelirrojo como si de un helado se tratase, succionando de vez en cuando en sus testículos, proporcionándole mucho más placer.

Pronto Kagami se había convertido en un lío de gemidos y sensaciones, probablemente en ese momento no era siquiera capaz de pensar coherentemente.

Justo en el momento en que creyó que su interior se hallaba _lleno_ sintió como otra mano, distinta a la del jugador de Shuutoku, insertó otros dos dedos dentro suyo. _Maulló_ suavemente y, al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, casi lo fulminó con la mirada -aunque no le salía del todo bien ya que en su rostro aún era notorio el placer del acto-.

–Hehe... Vamos, Kagamicchi, yo también quiero jugar... Consiénteme.– _Consentirlos_ era lo que precisamente Kagami evitaba hacer la mayor parte del tiempo -aunque fallaba vergonzosamente en ello, pues terminaba cumpliendo los caprichos de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros-, pero posiblemente esa vez lo dejaría pasar. Solamente porque se sentía demasiado placentero.

No pudo mantener su atención por mucho tiempo sobre el rubio, pues de pronto, frente a él -o más bien, sentado a su lado- se encontraba Murasakibara en toda su gloria como Dios le trajo al mundo. Joder, el ala-pivot de Seirin amaba más que nada ese cuerpo de Dios griego que poseía el gigante y es que, a pesar de que todos los chicos estaban bien esculpidos debido al ejercicio, Atsushi era ligeramente diferente, pues le sacaba poco más de una cabeza de altura. Además, le encantaba sentirse protegido por esos grandes brazos.

–Kaga-chin, ¿me puedes ayudar con esto?–El de ojos violáceos interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras que, con un tono de voz para nada combinaba con lo que demandaba, le daba leves golpecitos en la mejilla con su enorme erección.

Kagami tomó casi toda la extensión del pivot de Yosen en su boca, ya que tomarla toda era casi imposible desde el ángulo en el cual se encontraba. Las vibraciones de los gemidos que escapaban de los labios del menor y el rostro de placer que tenía al chuparle eran tan excitantes que casi hacen que Atsushi se corriera al instante, pero se contuvo, todavía quería ver más de su 'Kaga-chin'.

Akashi y Kuroko estaban volviendo a frotar sus pezones mientras dejaban que las manos del tigre atendieran sus ya bastante animados miembros. Tan sólo por tocarlos, Kagami sentía que se correría, quería esos miembros dentro de él, haciéndole gritar de placer hasta que terminara sin voz -como ya le había sucedido en ocasiones anteriores-. Sus compañeros ni siquiera tuvieron que molestarse en preguntarle lo que deseaba, todos sabían que el pelirrojo estaba igual de excitado que todos ellos, si no es que más.

Sin más preámbulos, el joven de Kaijou y el de Shuutoku extrajeron los dedos del interior del diez de Seirin, haciendo que gimiera incómodo ya acostumbrado a los dedos que lo llenaban. Los chicos sentían que estaban por correrse sólo por verlo así de necesitado, era la primera vez que lo observaban de esa manera, pues el chico solía ser tan _tsundere_ como Midorima -si no es que más- y a veces ni siquiera dejaba que le escucharan gemir -aunque los exjugadores de Teiko de un modo u otro conseguían lograr que gimiese a su merced-.

El primero en adentrarse en él fue Kuroko, provocando que el tigre soltara un gemido por lo sorpresiva que fue la intromisión.

– _Ahm..._ Se siente genial estar dentro tuyo, Kagami...–Gimió quedito, casi como un susurro.–¿A tí también te gusta, no es así? ¿Te gusta que presione contra tu interior de esta forma? ¿Te gusta sentirme salir lentamente de tu interior para luego entrar con fuerza logrando que te estremezcas, no es así?

El de cabellos celeste comenzó a moverse lentamente. Él siempre era el más lento en cuanto al sexo, sin embargo era el que penetraba con mayor rudeza al tigre, después de Murasakibara -pues, sorprendentemente, Aomine era uno de los chicos que lo trataba con más cariño respecto al sexo-; sabía de sobra que a Kagami le encantaba que él, Kuroko, presionara fuertemente su interior enterrando su falo hasta la profundidad, tocando su punto G y empujándole hacia arriba para brindarle más placer. Kagami continuó con su trabajo con Murasakibara al mismo tiempo que gemía levemente sobre su miembro; sus manos ahora estaban ocupándose de los ases de Kaijou y Rakuzan respectivamente, mientras Aomine pegaba su endurecido miembro a su mejilla, incitándolo a que lo chupase también; Midorima, mientras tanto, se encontraba acariciando a Kagami por dónde le diera el paso.

–Di-Dios... _Ah..._ _Kagami_.–Gruñó el chico detrás de él.–Es-Estás apretándome... Demasiado... _Hmmm_.

Tenía dos enormes miembros en su boca -y de alguna manera no se había atragantado-, dos miembros de tamaño considerable en sus manos, uno dentro hasta el fondo en su trasero y unas habilidosas manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Antes Kagami nunca se hubiera considerado una puta o un homosexual, pero en ese momento, con esos seis chicos, se le olvidaba todo y nada le importaba. Esos _hombres_ podrían golpearle en el sexo si querían y no le importaría -es más, admitiría que le gustaba un poco-.

–Ka-Kagami... Estoy a punto de _mmm_... Lo voy a dejar todo dentro tu-tuyo... _Ah..._ –Volvió a gemir la sombra de Seirin mientras aumentaba ligeramente el ritmo de sus embestidas, comenzando a golpear cada vez más y más fuerte el interior del chico de piel dorada.

El tigre casi puso los ojos en blanco al sentir como el pequeño chico se derramaba dentro suyo; proliferó un gemido logrando que Aomine y Murasakibara terminaran debido a la placentera sensación de las vibraciones de su voz, haciendo que desde el cuello hasta la punta de sus cabellos quedara todo manchado de semen. El simple hecho de verlo de esa forma, hizo que los miembros de ambos ases de sus respectivas escuelas, volvieran a la vida tan rápido como el chasquear de los dedos. El pelirrojo era demasiado _erótico_ , desde su voz, hasta sus expresiones.

Cuando Kuroko salió de su interior -dejando que su esperma fluyese por las piernas de Kagami- fue el turno de Aomine de tomarlo, giró su cuerpo para que el de ojos borgoña pudiera observarlo a él e introdujo su miembro lentamente. El as de Seirin no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve gritito, pues el miembro del moreno era considerablemente más grande que el de Kuroko, sin embargo _maldito sea su organismo_ que en lugar de pedir retirarse, simplemente le pidió más. Los chicos a su al rededor se estaban frotando contra su sensible cuerpo. Él todavía no se venía, pero sentía que podría hacerlo de un momento a otro.

Al sentir una extensión caliente rozándose contra sus pectorales como lo harían con los senos de una mujer, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rubio que se encontraba sobre él, frotándose entre ellos. Tomó su miembro con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, pegándolo más a su cuerpo; al sentir aquello, el rubio inmediatamente comenzó a apresurar los movimientos, ansiando más contacto y calor.

Esta vez quién lo acariciaba era Kuroko y el que se encontraba en su boca era Akashi, su otra mano ocupándose de Midorima, mientras que Murasakibara se atendía solo. Aomine le tomó las piernas para que las alzara y pudiera penetrarle con más facilidad, su vaivén era lento y cariñoso pues, contrario a lo que mucha gente pensaría, el moreno era bastante tierno entre las sábanas; aunque posiblemente también se debía que la persona con quién se acostaba era Kagami Taiga, el chico que logró que su amor por el basketball regresara y el chico que logró reconciliarle con sus excompañeros de equipo.

El pelirrojo no lo admitiría, pero en realidad amaba cuando el chico de ojos zafiro le _hacía el amor_ , porque eso era lo que Aomine hacía en esos momentos, con el moreno no era sólo sexo, siempre le hacía el amor de formas diferentes. A pesar de que por fuera el chico parecía un pesado o un desinteresado en absolutamente todo lo de que no fuera basketball, pechos grandes o comida, Taiga sabía mejor que nadie que esa era en realidad su faceta de chico _cool_ -según él-, pues en realidad el as de Too era como un niño alegre, cariñoso, tierno y caritativo; y el diez de Seirin lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues había sido testigo de ello miles de veces.

Fue justo por eso que lamentaba no poder ver al cinco de Too a los ojos en ese momento, pues de seguro en ese momento tenía esa expresión de felicidad y amor infinito que siempre mostraba cuando dormían juntos, expresión que mostraba sólo mostraba cuando se encontraban solos -pues ya tenía cada día de la semana ocupado por sus chicos, teniendo cada uno su día específico para que no pelearan por él-.

Lentamente, Kagami sentía que era llevado a la cúspide del orgasmo; sus chicos lo sabían por lo que comenzaron a apresurar sus movimientos, querían que el de ojos bermellón sintiera el mismo placer que todos ellos; Kise no lo pudo evitar y terminó corriéndose en sus pectorales, mientras Akashi lo hacía en su boca y Midorima, Murasakibara y Kuroko lo hacían sobre su cuerpo. El as de Seirin terminó antes que el de Too debido a todos las atenciones que recibía y el moreno se corrió en su interior después de cinco embestidas más; al terminar, Daiki salió de él y se hizo a un lado para que los siguientes tomaran su turno.

Esta vez no se esperaron, Akashi y Kise, ambos, se colocaron uno frente al tigre y el otro debajo y lo penetraron al mismo tiempo, comenzando un vaivén lento para dejar que el otro chico se acostumbrara a ambas intromisiones; a veces solían hacer eso, entre dos tomaban al pelirrojo más alto y comenzaban a penetrarlo sin darle descanso, pero eso era meramente cuando querían darle un poco de sufrimiento, esta vez era diferente; querían que gimiera, maullara, _gritara_. Todo al mismo tiempo; y no se detendrían hasta lograrlo.

– _Ah, ah... Kagamicchi..._ –Gimió el rubio al sentirse tan apretado en el interior del chico ligeramente más alto. Kagami simplemente dejó salir un leve maullido al sentirse _tan lleno_ de pronto.

– _Ah... Taiga, relájate._ –La voz siempre autoritaria se hizo presente, esta vez sonando un poco forzada y ronca, debido al placer de sentirse en el interior del más alto.

Kagami gemía, maullaba y jadeaba sin control, su cuerpo estaba más sensible que antes debido al reciente orgasmo, por lo tanto, incluso el más leve movimiento lo sentía, llevádole réplicas del orgasmo, haciendo que su miembro se volviera a endurecer.

De pronto algo sucedió, se escuchó un gemido de dolor de parte del de ojos bermellón y los chicos a su al rededor se alertaron un poco, exceptuando a los dos que lo estaban penetrando como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Kagami volvió a gemir esos sonidos de dolor y de pronto Kise, que se encontraba a su espalda, le tomó el rostro y lo obligó a que lo alzara.

–Kagamicchi... Te gusta cuando duele, ¿no es así?–Y acto seguido, deslizó dos de sus dedos desde la mandíbula hasta la boca del tigre.–¿Se siente bien, Kagamicchi?...

– _Hmm... Uhum~..._ –Trató de contestar el pelirrojo más alto, su voz sonando un poco distorsionada por tener los dedos de Kise aún en su boca.

Un fuerte sonar de la carne cuando es golpeada se escuchó, inmediatamente después volvió a escucharse un leve gemido de dolor y _placer_ de parte del otro chico; todos se sonrojaron al ver esa escena, nunca supieron que Kagami era así de masoquista.

– _Ahh..._ Se siente genial Taiga...–Gimió el capitán de Rakuzan, volviendo a golpear las nalgas del más alto mientras penetraba rudamente su interior junto con el de Kaijou.

Su oscilación continuó unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin se derramaron, ambos dentro del colorín y este -y sin que nadie lo tocara- encima de Akashi, y salieron lentamente de él, posteriormente llenando su cuerpo de mordidas y chupetones. Sorprendiendo a los demás chicos con su sadismo _natural_ ; porque, es decir, ni siquiera tocaron al chico, lo empujaron hasta su límite para que llegara al orgasmo anal.

El siguiente en lista era Midorima, quién -dejándolo así recostado boca arriba como se encontraba ahora- comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con parsimonia. El de Seirin sabía que Midorima era kinestético, por lo cual solía tocarlo siempre que podía, comenzaba con sus pies, luego ascendía lentamente hasta sus muslos, su cadera, cintura, vientre, pechos, cuello y hasta el final siempre plantaba un cálido beso en sus labios. Shintarou necesitaba _recorrer_ todo ese camino para asegurarse de que no había olvidado ninguno de los puntos de placer del chico más bajo que él.

Con movimientos lánguidos pero seguros, el seis de Shuutoku, separó las piernas del otro, acariciando levemente sus muslos en el proceso, pues sabía lo mucho que a Kagami le gustaban sus caricias.

Al posicionarse en su entrada, simplemente decidió penetrarlo de una estocada, el pelirrojo ya estaba bastante dilatado, después de todo. Al sentir la repentina y _nada dolorosa_ intromisión, Kagami gritó fuertemente; sí, en definitiva Midorima no había olvidado ninguno de sus puntos de placer.

Repentinamente, el joven de hebras verdes, tomó a Kagami por la cintura y lo alzó para que este quedara sentado encima de él; el pelirrojo rápidamente entendió su mensaje y comenzó a mover las caderas, siguiendo el vaivén que le imponía el megane.

Ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo y después de eso decidieron compartir un fogoso beso húmedo que al más alto se le venía antojando desde hace un rato.

El tigre en definitiva estaba exhausto, pero no dejaría que ninguno de sus chicos se quedara sin alivio por lo que, lentamente, se alejó de Midorima y continuó su camino hasta Murasakibara, quién lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Desde la primera vez que tuvo sexo con él, siempre había amado las caricias del gigante, era como su marca personal; pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, apretando y estirando su piel de vez en cuando, tentándose, _tentándolo_.

Amaba que esos chicos le dejaran exhausto, pero definitivamente el sexo con el de cabellos violeta era el que más agotado lo dejaba, pues este era bastante aguantador y Kagami ya se habría corrido como un mínimo de tres veces cuando el más alto terminaba.

Murasakibara alzó al chico en sus brazos y lo empotró contra el mueble, dirigiendo su enorme erección hasta la usada entrada del chico. Lentamente comenzó a introducir su larga extensión, esperando a que el diez de Seirin se acostumbrara a recibirlo; no era idiota, sabía que aún le dolía y con mucha razón, pues el chico era el más grueso y largo de los seis, y eso era decir _bastante_.

– _Ah..._ Ka-Kaga-chin... ¿E-Estás bien?–A penas y podía hablar sin que el aire se le escapara de los pulmones, el interior del pelirrojo estaba bastante apretado y sentía que su "amigo" estaba comenzando a asfixiarse. Quería moverse, _necesitaba_ moverse, pero no lo haría si el otro sentía dolor; a pesar de todo, el gigante era bastante considerado con su pareja.

El pelirrojo alto enroscó sus piernas al rededor de la cadera del otro joven, incitándolo e invitándolo a que comenzara a moverse.

El vaivén comenzó, primero lento, aumentando de velocidad y fuerza conforme pasaba el tiempo; Murasakibara era una verdadera _bestia_ cuando se trataba de sexo. En menos de un minuto, Kagami se encontraba con su erección viva de nuevo y gimiendo sin vergüenza.

– _¡Ah! Ah, ah... ¡Me_ _... voy... ah!_ –Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el joven rubio que hasta el momento sólo se encontraba observando apretó su pene con fuerza, llegando a lastimarlo un poco, para no dejarlo correrse.

–Kagamicchi... Déjanos disfrutar un poco más...–Comentó en tono juguetón, observando el rostro lloroso del pobre Kagami que ya no aguantaba más.

– _¡Aaaah!_ –El primer grito fue escuchado, Ryouta supuso, un orgasmo anal _seco_.

– _Ah~..._ Kaga-chin, me estás apretando de-demasiado...–El gigante de Yosen, gimió quedito. Ambos se encontraban ya bastante sudorosos; sus cabellos largos incluso ahora se pegaban a su piel y lucían mucho más obscuros de lo que en realidad eran de lo húmedos que estaban.

Los demás jóvenes decidieron unirse también y comenzaron a tocar el cuerpo de Kagami, recorriendo todos sus puntos de placer y acariciándose a sí mismos mientras lo hacían; otro grito fue escuchado. Ya llevaba dos orgasmos seguidos.

– _Awh... Ryo... Ryouta, por... por favor, quiero correrme..._ –Lloriqueó el chico, observando a Kise a los ojos. Al de cabellos violeta esta visión de la agradó y comenzó a comerle la boca al pelirrojo, haciendo que se desconectara del mundo de un momento a otro.

–Mírame a mí, quién te está haciendo esto ahora soy yo.–Gruñó el más alto, comenzando a penetrar con más fuerza el interior de su novio, haciendo que este se revolviera en ansias.

Taiga era perfectamente consciente de que sus parejas eran bastante posesivos y que si aceptaron a estar todos con él fue por este se los pidió, ya que había explicado que no podría enamorarse sólo de uno.

La oscilación continuó por unos cuantos minutos más, haciendo que Kagami llegara al orgasmo unas cuantas veces más antes de recibir su _verdadera_ recompensa: Poder mancharse todo de su propio semen y del de sus novios.

Los chicos, igual de exhaustos que su lindo tigre, se sentaron al lado de este, observándolo regular su respiración mientras continuaba jadeando. Murasakibara, quién seguía dentro de él, salió de sus interiores, dejando que su esperma fluyese por las piernas de Kagami sin control, como cuando se saca un tapón de una tina.

Los exjugadores de Teiko sabían que posiblemente el tigre los asesinaría luego -por no poder caminar-, por lo que se levantaron poniéndose sus pantalones para mínimo ir a limpiar su cuerpo con agua tibia y jabón, ellos lo harían después de haber acomodado su desastre; y no es que precisamente fueran las personas más ordenadas del mundo, pero por su pelirrojo harían lo que fuera.

Después de haberlo bañado, vestido y acomodado en su cama, se dedicaron a limpiar para posteriormente acomodar los futones en el cuarto del pelirrojo y poder ir a bañarse uno por uno.

Al terminar de bañarse todos se recostaron en la habitación del pelirrojo y se dedicaron sonrisas cómplices, tanto ese día, como era canción, se volverían algo especial de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **Bien, ¿y? ¿Qué opinan? Yo en lo personal me siento bastante orgullosa de mi proyecto -se esponja como pavorreal-.**

 **Lamento haber aplazado tanto esto es que... Omg, no tenía nada de tiempo, literalmente lo acabo de terminar(?).**

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado que dejen reviews y que sigan amando el Harem de Kagami. Espero que sigan siendo las lindas personas que son y también que si encuentran algún error en la gramática o falta de ortografía me lo hagan saber.**

 **¡Las quiero, chau!~.**


End file.
